The Power Of LOVE
by The Loneliest Of All
Summary: <html><head></head>Team LOVE, comprised of Lilliana Hex, Olivia Seacloud, Violet Primrose, and Emma Warheart. On the surface, it seems like this team was doomed from the start, but no one can deny that they're good at what they do. And what they do is kick ass. Maybe a bit too much for Beacon to handle... Or at least, they'd like to think so.</html>
1. Getting Settled In

Violet stared in shock as her teammates moved with inhuman speed, assembling their dorm room in less than ten minutes. Did all of her teammate's semblances have something to do with speed? Olivia clapped her hands together as she smirked triumphantly. "Well that's done. What's next on our to do list oh great and mighty team leader?" Lilliana laughed heartily as she checked the checklist they had made.

"Set up personal stuff in dorm? Check! Next is… Oh, bathroom set up. It would be faster to leave that up to one person, it's kind of cramped in there. Emma?"

"On it!" Emma grabbed their bags that contained their toothbrushes and other things one would find in a bathroom. As she disappeared behind the door, Lilliana stroked her chin and hummed.

"Violet? Are you okay? You've been standing there for awhile now." Violet shook her head.

"Yeah, totally fine. So is there anything I can do?" Olivia grunted as she struggled to put her fitted sheets on her bed.

"You can help me with this!" Violet giggled at the weird position she was in. She had the ends of the sheet wrapped around her hands and feet, and she was spread eagle over the bed.

"Okay. Why are you putting different sheets on your bed anyway?"

"My skin is very sensitive, and the sheets they gave us are very rough! You may be able to sleep on material like that, but not me sister, you're just asking for skin problems! Olivia Seacloud don't sleep on anything but the finest of materials!" Lilliana held in her laughter. "I mean, just look at my skin! Have you ever seen skin so clear and beautiful?" Violet gazed at her clear brown skin, light almost seemed to reflect off of it it was so clear.

"It's true, you really do have beautiful skin, but I don't think the type of sheets you sleep on was what made it like that."

"Oh? Then what miss smarty pants?" Violet pointed to her bags, one of which contained nothing but bottles of skin cream and other moisturising lotions. "Well, yeah I suppose thats a pretty good answer."

"Not to mention, you do have a lot of skin cleansing soaps and stuff." Emma said, walking out into the main room.

"Okay, I get it, the sheets don't matter, but I still ain't sleeping on anything that isn't one hundred percent cotton dammit!" They burst out into laughter. "No seriously though, can someone help me now? I'm starting to cramp up." Violet rushed over to her and unwrapped her feet, Olivia rolled off of the bed with a small cry of alarm. She stood up and unwrapped her hands from the sheet.

"Alright, I'll do the bottom, you do the top!"

"Violet, one thing you're gonna have to learn about me, honey? I always do the top, I ain't no bottom bitch." Lilliana collapsed on the ground and emptied her lungs. Emma blushed and tried to hide her laughter. Violet just stared with a blank expression on her face. Olivia started laughing and slapped Violet on the arm. "I'm just joking! Oh man, you should see the look on your face!"

"Whatever, let's just do this!" Olivia nodded her head and moved to the top of the bed, putting her sheet on. Violet did the same on the bottom. Lilliana got up off the floor as knocks sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" Emma said happily, excited at the thought of having visitors so soon after moving into their dorm. She opened the door to reveal four other girls: team RWBY.

"Howdy neighbors!" Shouted Ruby. "It seems that our dorms are right next to each other! We just came to say hello and introduce ourselves, and also to warn you that if you hear any strange sounds, kind of like gears and a blowtorch, to not be alarmed. That's me. I'm making those sounds. I make weapons. My name is Ruby." Yang pushed Ruby out of the way to stop her from embarrassing herself.

"Hi! My name's, Yang! You can call me, Yang!" She laughed. "Just a little joke… Anyway, nice to meet ya!" Blake bowed as Yang stepped away.

"Hello, my name's, Blake, pleasure to meet you!" Weiss stepped in front of her.

"Just so you know, I never really wanted to come over here and meet you, it was their idea. But my name's, Weiss. I'm sure you've heard of me." Her eyes twitched as she got no response. "No? Oh well, I suppose we must fix that then. Weiss Schnee, heiress to-" Ruby clamped a hand over her mouth and apologized.

"Um, haha would you look at the time, we gotta go! It was nice meeting you, we would love to hang out some time! Oh and you should meet team JNPR, they're the dorm right across from ours! They're really nice and a lot less weird I promise!" Ruby pulled her team away, her voice echoing as she went further down the hall. Emma slowly closed the door.

"Man, that was really weird." Olivia giggled. "This is gonna be fun, I can tell!"

"That girl, Ruby, said something about a team JNPR right? We should go and meet them." Lilliana said.

"Sure, I mean, how much weirder can they be?" Violet agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ren, I want pancakes!" Nora whined, holding onto him like her life depended on it, while simultaneously bouncing up and down on the bed behind him. He just sighed and shook his head.<p>

"Nora, you had pancakes like three hours ago."

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried. "I stuck myself to the wall again!"

"How!? This is the fifth time!" Lilliana, Olivia, Violet, and Emma watched the team bicker back and forth with their jaws dropped. Olivia smiled widely.

"Wonderful, all of our neighbors are weirdos."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So I deleted Songbird and decided to redo everything, but this time differently and properly. I gave her a whole team, using that Violet character I made for Jaune to fight, and two others who I just made for this. Please don't say anything about the non colorful names for everyone but Violet, I'm just lazy. Jaune didn't know her before Beacon, and she's seventeen now. This is in a universe all it's own, this is what Violet is officially going to be a character in, just think of her appearance in Winter as a cameo of sorts. Romance will also no longer be the focus of this collection, but it will still be present.<p> 


	2. Cardin Gets His Face Destroyed

The table was hilariously crowded, but they somehow managed. Lunch time was bonding time for them, as they only shared about three classes. It had been two weeks since they first arrived at Beacon, and team LOVE had made great friends with RWBY and JNPR. Once they got over the weirdness, it was easy to see that they were all really great people! They talked of various things, from classes to grades, battle styles and and strategies, the usual stuff. They learned there was actually very little to talk about not involving school, unless something interesting happened during the weekend. Nothing ever did. But something interesting was sure to happen soon, you don't go a whole week at Beacon without something happening. It's not always a good something, but it's something nonetheless. Which is why it came as a shock to no one when Cardin and his dumbass followers decided to torture the new faunus girl.

He snuck up behind Lilliana and grabbed at her cat ears forcefully, she cried out in alarm as her friends jumped out of their seats and pulled their weapons out. "No wait, I can handle this on my own!" She said. She jumped out of her seat, and turned to Cardin with a glare, his smug grin making her even more angry. "You listen here, asshole! No one touches my body without my permission, and that includes my ears, so you better apologize or your ass is straight up screwed!" She said angrily, making sure to control the volume of her voice. No need to make this a problem for everyone else.

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do about it?" He asked tauntingly. She smiled sweetly before kicking him square in the jaw and sending him flying across the room. The rest of his team scattered before they could feel her wrath. Several cheers rang out, mostly from other faunus who Cardin bullied on a regular basis. The loudest of which came from a bunny faunus, who immediately let out an eep once she noticed everyone was looking at her. Yang looked impressed, and anyone who knew Yang could tell you, it was hard to impress her.

"Wow, you go girl, you really showed that piece of shit who's boss!" Yang cheered! Ruby went in for a high five and Olivia was trying her hardest to stop laughing.

"He- he- hahaha- he just fuckin' flew- ahahaha!" Emma shook her head. Olivia had quite the sense of humor, one might say she had the sense of humor of a middle schooler. "Just fuckin' gone! Oh my gosh, hold on! I need a moment!" She choked as she got a drink of water, eventually she calmed down enough to start making sense. "Oh man, that so funny. The way you just plowed his face into oblivion. I freaking love ya Lil, you're the best team leader ever!" The pottymouth of team LOVE excused herself from the table. "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom."

Jaune smiled, there was never a dull moment when he was with his friends. Violet turned to him and smirked. "I'm still not used to this, I had a normal life before I met you guys."

"No one at Beacon has a normal life, it's just something we all have to put up with." He explained. "The weirdness would have come sooner or later, regardless of whether or not you met us. But I'm really glad you did, you and your team are amazing, I still can't get over how fast we all just sort of stuck to each other. Like the first official day of school, we all just sort of gravitated towards each other and formed this weird band of misfits." Violet admired the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his friends, she could tell he held an intense love for them, and she was happy that that included her. "I never really had many friends growing up, just my sisters. Though to be fair, I did have a lot of sisters, so I was never really bored. But still, I'm glad to finally be a part of something like this… A second family." Everyone at the table let out a collective 'aww', as Nora pulled him into a tight hug. Violet smiled widely, disregarding the weird feeling in her stomach and her irregular heartbeat.

Emma eyed her warily. She had grown quite fond of Jaune, and she noticed that her partner may have as well. She hoped that wasn't the case. Ruby gasped loudly, looking at her scroll. "Guys! We're gonna be late for class!" Everyone panicked and hurriedly dumped their trays, running out of the lunchroom faster than Ruby could devour five trays of chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Who should I set Jaune up with? That is the question. What do you guys think? Violet? Olivia? Emma? Maybe, Lilliana? Because we all know Jaune loves himself some faunus lovin'.<p> 


End file.
